


THREE TIMES OHMIYA TALKED ABOUT ARASHI’S SEX LIVES AND ONE THEY DIDN’T

by AlexxaSick



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attempted crack with a bit of smut at the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	THREE TIMES OHMIYA TALKED ABOUT ARASHI’S SEX LIVES AND ONE THEY DIDN’T

****1** **

  
They were really, really, really drunk. Around then, they weren’t that young, but not entirely adults yet, and it kind of popped up once Jun had dragged a comatose Sho out of leader’s hotel room and Aiba followed them not so sober either. Nino lingered on Ohno’s bed looking at the pretty lights the TV projected on the ceiling; his older friend lay a few inches away. Out of the blue the older man started talking about it.

“I think Jun’s dominant.” Ohno said wrinkling his nose and shifting yet again.

“People do call him DoS, you know” Nino stated suddenly noticing how this hotel’s bed sheets were softer than usual hotel sheets, under his arms and hands.

“I mean like really dominant…” Ohno continued, gazing at his band mate for a second before continuing. “I think he fucks with his eyes first.” Nino had to laugh imagining how Jun would look doing just that. “Shhh… hear me out… I think he looks at the girl and she stops moving, just a rabbit in the middle of the road, helpless against the moving lights of the approaching motorbike… and then like he does that thing he does with his eyebrow… and the girl would understand she must get naked right now and not a minute later…” He laughed too when Nino’s laughter was too hard to be heard, when they both calmed down a little he said, “…or maybe he’d just say commands like: ‘now pinch your nipples’ or ‘touch yourself’ ‘open up and let me see.’ While he stands in front of her with his arms crossed, just looking how she comes undone and she trembles, and then when she’s about to come he’ll tell her to stop and to start to unbutton his shirt or he might make her undress him…”

“I don’t think he…” Nino furrowed his brows when leader started talking again.

“Shhh let me finish…” Ohno said a little annoyed now “and then he’d fuck her mouth and come without letting her come, or maybe Jun-kun would make her bend over and take it all in one go… and the girl would go kyaaaa~… I think Jun likes to take girls from behind, not because he likes it, but because he can…”

“I don’t think Jun-kun is like that…” Nino said still giggling at Oh-chan’s girl’s scream replica. “I think he’s what every girl wants in her bed: a Gentleman, kissing her slowly and making her go into wanton mode a little at a time, just kissing her all over and then fucking her when she’s all wet and needy…”

“…maybe...” They stayed in silence hearing some midnight show, not unlike the one they made, but not paying attention for a couple of minutes. “I think when Aiba-chan fucks he’s all over the place…”

“Yeah, yeah, like kissing her and fingering her and then fondling her breasts…”

“…and he probably does a lot of kinky stuff just because it occurred to him right then… like if Aiba-chan does it from behind, it would be because he was doing something else and then saw her hole and decided he wanted to put his cock there.”

“…right, right… and like sometimes he’d leave the girl all unsatisfied and grumpy, but most of the times she wouldn’t know what hit her…” Leader laughed hard and agreed.  
“…and Sho-kun…”

“Sho-kun must like blowjobs, doesn’t he strike you like the blowjob kind of guy?” Leader agreed vaguely and Nino continued anyway. “Like, he’d sit down by a mirror and spread his legs and make the girl deep-throat him while he holds her hair back as he watches her in the mirror, and she would take his balls in her hand and touch him until he came in her throat…”

“I think he’d like snowballing…” Ohno offered giggling.

“…right, right, right… and then he’d make her come with his fingers…”

“No, I think Sho-chan would lay her on his lap and spank her…” Oh-chan paused sizing Nino’s incredulity “Yeah, he’d spank her, but not too hard, not to hurt her, just enough to make her pussy vibrate, and then he’d stroke her between her legs and spank her one more time, and then he’d make her come with his fingers.”

Nino giggled humorlessly and silence fell again for a little while before the gamer said. “I think Oh-chan is too lazy to fuck.” Ohno laughed hard and his band mate waited him to get a little quieter before keep on speaking. “…and he would lie down and wait for the girl to do all the work. Leader would say ‘touch yourself I want to see you’, but only because he’s too lazy to make the girl wet, and then, when she mounted him, he’d touch her breasts and wait for her to fuck herself.” Ohno continued laughing but didn’t bother on denying or confirming.

“I think Nino-chan fucks in acts, like stage plays, delaying climax as much as possible.” Nino giggled, and turned to see his band mate. “He’d talk the girl to submission, and the girl would agree to fuck even before she noticed it. Then Nino would get her onto the bed and talk some more about how beautiful her eyes are, and how she’s different from all the others, and how he wants to ravish her, but he won’t, he will wait to a later act to do that. Once he got rid of her blouse, she’d be waiting to hear Nino-chan compliment her breasts, to hear him say how perfectly they fit into his hands if she doesn’t have much, or how perfectly he can’t handle them with just one hand, making her feel proud of her body. Next act would be Nino-chan taking her panties off and admiring what a perfect pussy she has and how much he wants to fuck her. But he won’t do it then. He’ll kiss and talk and wait until she’s rubbing herself on the sheets and trembling too much. I think Nino does anal and golden showers and stuff like that just because he wants to know if he can make her agree.” Nino laughed hard at the last statement. “Did I get it right?”

“That’s not for Leader to find out …” He said and changed the subject. They talked about many other things that night and fell asleep together, waking up with one of their first and worst hangovers ever.

 

 

**2**

  
They were a little bit more grown up now, and slightly less drunk than the last time. They were on Nino’s couch, having a beer. This time only Aiba had joined them but went back early because he had got his first lead role in a drama, and needed to be in the studio in the morning for the preliminary read-through of the first episode.

“I think Jun-kun is fucking Aiba-chan.” Leader said, it was sudden because they had remained silent since Aiba walked out the door, his grave voice and the seriousness in his face made Nino laugh out loud, and Oh-chan couldn’t but help a smile.

“I think Aiba-chan is fucking Jun-kun.” Nino said after his laughter fit subsided.

“The other day I went into the green room and Aiba-chan was zipping his pants while Jun was looking for his shirt. They looked disheveled, red and out of breath…”

“I caught them making out a few weeks ago… they didn’t notice me and I didn’t say anything… I think it’s great if they love each other… I mean, we HAVE known each other for ever, and if they are in love it’s fantastic.”

“What if they’re not in love? What if it’s just lust…? Or only one of them is in love…?”

“I don’t think they would do that to Arashi, they care about Arashi too much to be that careless, that’s why I think they’re in love…” Nino concluded.

“You really think Aiba’s on top?”

“You doubt it?” Oh-chan looked at him confused and Nino sighed before explaining himself. “I think Jun-kun is too much a control freak all the time, and Aiba, being the not so well trained animal he is…” this comment received an appreciative giggle and he looked sideways at leader before continuing. “ …becomes too hard to handle and he ends up letting him do whatever he wants to.”

“I think Jun-kun tops, he’d be too freaked out if he didn’t, and Aiba-chan is too eager to please to say no, even if he doesn’t like it…”

“Wanna bet?” Nino stretched his hand out with a grin on his face, to be mimicked by his band mate who took his hand and shook it briefly.

“Sho-chan seems to be upset though…”

“Yeah… but he also seems to have a new girlfriend…”  
“…he does, doesn’t he?” Leader nursed his beer a little while before adding, “…why do you figure Sho-chan is upset?”

“Maybe he’s got some trouble with them being gay…”

“I think he’s jealous…”

“…because of Jun or because of Aiba?”

“Maybe if Sho got Aiba first he’d treat him like a princess, like someone who has to be protected…”

“…and he’d fuck like a fairy tale prince?” Nino lifted his eyebrow skeptically.  
“I think their relationship would be very fairy-tale-y, but they’d turn into pornstars at night.”

Nino had to laugh at that, “Pornstars? Like ‘say my name bitch’, ‘I’m coming on your face slut’ and that kind of stuff pornstar?”

“And stuff…” Ohno agreed with an educated nod. “I think Sho-chan can be very, very porno-ey…”

“That’s for sure…” Nino smirked but did not say what was on his mind. “But what if he is jealous because he wants Jun?”

“Sho and Jun?” Leader rubbed his chin meditatively for a few seconds… “I think they would fight for it, and sometimes Sho’d win and sometimes Jun…”

“Maybe… “

“Do gay people always do anal?” Ohno asked after a moment of silence making Nino choke on his beer.

“I don’t think they do…” Nino offered as he got up to clean himself.

“What do they do then?”

“Gee, Oh-chan… why don’t you better ask Aiba… he’s more likely to know!” He said with an annoyed grimace.

“How are we going to know who won the bet?” Nino smiled wide, a smile that said that he already had a plan.

 

 

**3**

  
This time they weren’t drunk at all, it was a quiet evening in the dressing room as they waited for Aiba, Jun and Sho to come back from wardrobe. Nino pushed the Nintendo DS buttons in silence, coiled around himself in a chair by the big table while Ohno fiddled with his phone sitting across him, this time the first one to talk was Nino, “Did you know Sho-chan actually does like blowjobs?”

Leader looked up from his phone and stared blankly at his band mate at a loss as to what to say.

“Do you wanna know how I know?” Nino asked so he nodded dumbfounded. “He asked me if I wanted to watch him and his girlfriend. You know, since I’ve worked with her recently and all…”

“No way.” He finally was able to say, furrowing his brows. “Bullshit.” Nino grinned wide and smug as his only response to the accusation.

“He is almost as I told you he was, remember…”

“No…”

“He likes to make her deep throat him while holding her hair… they just don’t do it with mirrors.” He said without taking his eyes from his game, in a tone that had a hint of smugness, yet it kind of seemed a little unattached, like telling just a neutral story.

“Oh… you said that, didn’t you?” He said numbly. “Is he porno-ey?”

“Pretty much.” Nino grinned, still not looking at his friend. “He does the ‘call my name’ thing a lot. She’s a showoff though, she whines a lot and it becomes annoying.”

 

“Ah…” Nino thought that he wanted to keep talking about it but, in a way, he didn’t know what to say. Because now that he wasn’t turned on and without them, it all seemed boring and uninteresting, even a wee ridiculous. He sighed. “I haven’t been catching Aiba and Jun doing stuff lately… do you think something happened?” Leader said distractedly going back to his phone and punching some keys.

“I didn’t notice… but you’re right, I haven’t seen them cuddly recently.” Nino said quietly, suddenly the fear for Arashi invading him.

“Do you think they broke up?”

“I…” Nino started when a third voice joined the chat.

“Who broke up?” Aiba came into the room sitting next to Ohno, who opened his eyes, looking at Nino intently.

“Aiba and Jun” Nino said as if he didn’t notice who asked, but smirked naughtily at the same time. The taller man looked like he hadn’t understood what he had been told, as if Nino was speaking German or something. “So… did you?” Nino finally tore his eyes from the handheld gadget and looked into the other idol’s wide eyes.

“No.” He finally answered lowering his head and blushing deeply. “We just decided to be more discreet.”

“Oh, so everything’s going okay?” The brat said returning to his game. Aiba just grunted an affirmative, not knowing what else to do. “So… who tops?”

“Nino!” Aiba said, turning pale.

“You don’t ask questions like that!” Leader intervened visibly embarrassed.

“I do, I’m curious, I ask that kind of questions.” Nino’s voice was sharp, yet it was tinged with naughtiness. His band mates stayed silent, so he repeated, “So, who tops then?”

“I’m thirsty. I’m going to get a drink.” Aiba stood and walked out the room quickly before they could stop him.

Nino giggled covering his mouth, while Ohno mumbled an amused ‘you’re so mean’ following the third man with his eyes.

 

**4**

  
This time Nino was a bit tippy, maybe probably less than he acted out. He was wishing Ohno was not acting being that drunk. His leader’s dreamy eyes moved slowly to see from his drink to his face, as if he didn’t believe what he just heard. Then Nino forgot to keep acting drunk as he said.

“It makes sense, you know…” Ohno nodded but he was not agreeing, it was just a nod of acknowledgement. “You are my best friend, and if I am going to go through it, I rather it to be with you…”

Leader didn’t move, the brat took it as a good sign he wasn’t saying no yet. He moved closer to him on the hotel bed. Their legs were still dangling over the edge. Ohno didn’t do anything but keep drinking ignoring him, so Nino passed his arm behind Ohno’s shoulders and his face hovered next to Oh-chan’s cheek, the older turned to face him, his expression was as blank as ever, he just smiled in his drowsy way before he puckered his lips towards him in a mocking gesture. Nino appreciated the gesture with a short giggle and leaned with his whole body towards Ohno, pressing his lips to his.

Oh-chan answered to the kiss, and it all turned out to be really hot, even if they were only kissing. Nino shifted trying to straddle Ohno, but his current position made it difficult, he stopped trying when he felt his older band mate pushing him, and he just let Oh-chan make him lay on the bed half of his body lying on top of him and the other half resting on the bed.

Nino dipped his tongue inside his older friend’s mouth, and shivered when Leader’s was there to meet it and was responsive to the way he moved, as his body was accommodating even closer to him, his leg between his knees, and the hand off the bed caressing his neck and pulling his hair.

His body trembled, in a way that seemed impossible from just some kissing and lying on top of someone else, Ohno pulled himself off of Nino and looked at him, he had his eyes closed, but at the loss of the addictive activity they snapped open, they were unfocused and a little teary.

“Are you going to stop now?” He asked, his voice broke a bit as he struggled to make the words come out his mouth. Oh-chan’s eyes trained on the lips slick with saliva. His tone was begging, the older man shook his head but kept on just watching him. “What?” he asked between playful and insecure. He moved a little, forcing his body a little up on the bed and he felt against his hip how this was of Ohno’s liking too. Leader shook his head again and leaned over, his mouth open resuming where he stopped, tongues tangled. Nino uttered a contented groan and pulled him with him until they both were as large as they were on the bed – well, Nino on the bed with Ohno on top of him now. His weight on his knees and elbows, the younger man wrapping him with his arms, both rocking on the bed, trying to feel as much as the other’s body as they could.

“Now what?” Oh-chan asked barely stopping what they were doing.

“Now we get naked.” Nino answered the same way. Ohno stopped in his tracks, pulled away yet he didn’t move from on top of him, looking at him with a bewildered grin. “What? … I told you didn’t I?” Nino said wrapping the leg outside Oh-chan’s around his waist and using it and his arms to pull him down again, and when leader’s ear was against his mouth he whispered, “I want you in me.”

“Why now?” the older one asked, but he didn’t fight back when Nino yanked his shirt off of him and threw it on the floor.

“Let’s not talk about it now… please?” Nino said lifting his head so he could suck on his collarbone, his hands resting on his ass making him tremble. He nodded and it took some struggle, a couple of injuries –Nino’s ear as his t-shirt flew out and Oh-chan’s hip as Nino scratched him pulling his pants down. But they were finally undressed kissing again.

“We don’t have lube or condoms…” Ohno offered caressing his chest putting some attention to the pink nipples.

“Yes we do, stop making excuses Oh-chan.” Nino whined pushing him a bit too harshly as he fumbled in his suitcase for said items.

“We’ve got to travel about 4 hours tomorrow, then rehearsals and a concert the day after…” Nino stood in the faint light of the hotel room holding a package of lube and a condom in his hand.

“I get it, you don’t want to…” he said throwing the stuff back in the case, and starting to collect his clothing.

“I didn’t say that.” Ohno got up, forced him to stop clinging to his clothes, and hugged him. “I just… is it really okay?”

“Aiba and Jun manage to do all that stuff and still work fine…” Nino said tightening his arms around Leader.

“They do, don’t they?” he reached over where the packages lay and then guided Nino backwards to the bed and made him sit. “Just let me see, okay…open your legs…” The younger did as told, not without a little hesitation. And Leader kneeled in front of him, he reached over to tease the even paler skin on his inner thighs, pushing them slightly more open, then teased his balls and the base of his cock. Nino’s breath changed, quickened as he leaned back propping himself with his arms. Ohno’s hand traced his thigh then his knee and his calf stopping at his ankle, he lifted his foot off the carpet and forced it on the bed making his band mate lean even further on the bed. He did the same with his other leg but instead of planting his foot on the bed he just put an open mouthed kiss on the joint between the foot and the big toe.

“No, no, no, what are you doing?” Nino tried to take his foot away but was held tight.

“Shh… just relax, Nino-chan.” Leader said in his usual toneless voice. “Be quiet.” He returned his mouth to the foot taking the toe between his teeth and then swirling his tongue between the toes. Nino sobbed, not exactly sure on what to do, if he tried to pry his foot free, he might hurt Oh-chan. Yet it wasn’t totally gross, his skin felt like it had been electrified somehow, and then his band mate’s mouth left his toes chasing the line of the arch and then his ankle.

Soon his other foot was put on the bed too, and Leader’s lips were on his inner thigh. Nino’s hips moved on their own and he stopped them from moving again when his mouth closed around his balls. He wanted to scream, but he couldn’t, he just uttered a dry moan. He was starting to lose control when a finger probed his hole. He had done that to himself, but it was the first time someone else doing it for him and his heart was ready to jump out of his mouth when it finally was all in.

The whole situation was screwed, he never felt this aroused with casual sex before, and it didn’t make sense, so Nino tried to stop trying to make it have sense and just feel the tongue licking his cock and the fingers stretching him open, just to feel.

Ohno had done this, not with the one writhing on the bed right now, but it didn’t matter, because he wanted this more, no, he wanted Nino more, after all the years of teasing and being molested, it finally got to the brat too.

“How do you feel? Do you think you can take it now?” Leader wondered how he managed to make his own voice come out so steady, when he wasn’t feeling steady at all.  
Nino didn’t know how to answer that, sure he had played with the plug Aiba gave him two birthdays ago, but he was sure it had nothing to do with someone’s real dick. Let’s try he said, and Ohno made him kneel in front of him kissing him again fingering some more as they made out.

Then he was turned to face the bed, and Ohno pulled his hips and aligned himself to be able to penetrate him. He asked him if he was ready and waited until he nodded before pushing inside. He cried softly, but when he tried to pull away he told him not to stop, so he didn’t, until he couldn’t push in anymore, feeling his butt cheeks against his lower abdomen, Nino released the breath he had been holding for a while.

“Is it really okay?” Ohno asked concerned yet his breathe had become erratic.

“Yeah, just… give me some time…” it took a lot of self-control to be able to restrain from pounding into his body, but he just waited for what seemed like forever until Nino finally moved letting him slide out just enough then back in.

They moved slowly at first but gained speed eventually. Ohno wrapped his hand around Nino’s cock and pumped it a couple of times before he spilled on the bedspread and carpet. It took a few more thrusts before doing the same.

“I think I can’t dance…” Nino said mischievously when they were cleaning themselves in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Nani a few months ago xD but when she betaed she didn't like the ending so I spent a few months trying to fix it but nothing came out, so I'm posting it like this (meaning without the last part) :) it didn't really need another ending so I'm publishing it like this because I haven't published any stories lately and I always wanted to share this anyways :)


End file.
